Motivation
by Tahbatha
Summary: When King Arthur calls everyone to make an important announcement, which surprises would lie ahead for our favorite warlock? Set at some point during Season 5. Canon divergence. Humor. Magic Reveal. Special Thanks to MildeAmasoj for her beta review.


The King had summoned everyone to an expanded council at the throne room to make an important announcement.

"People of Camelot. I have an important announcement to make. I have decided to lift the ban on magic. Of course you may wonder why I have taken such an unexpected decision. I must admit it was not easy, but given recent events I have thought that magic is not essentially bad, but depends who uses it and for what purpose ... "

Merlin could not believe his ears, was Arthur deciding to lift the ban on magic on his own free will? It seemed like a dream come true ...

"The event that prompted my thinking was originated in that I recently discovered that one of our closest collaborators, someone with whom we have shared many important moments in the life of this kingdom, and who has even gone as far as saving my life, has magic. This faithful collaborator, who would gladly give everything for our home, deserves not only to review the legislation of Camelot for his cause, but all our respect and admiration ... " continued Arthur.

Merlin held his breath. Had Arthur discovered his best kept secret without him ever noticing? Fortunately, Arthur seemed to be taking it well. There would be time later to better understand what had happened. He smiled at the pleasant surprise.

"And that is why I have decided to honor this hero of Camelot, not only lifting the ban on magic but naming him my Personal Advisor and Court Sorcerer ... "

Merlin, in a complete state of euphoria, took a step forward.

"... come forward, Sir Mordred," finished the King.

Merlin felt someone pushing him back. It was Mordred. He walked past Merlin, in his path towards the throne. A shocked Merlin grabbed the younger man's arm, "What in Avalon do you think you're doing?" he hissed at him.

"What you should have done years ago, Emrys. Too bad you never were brave enough," Mordred smirked. "I am returning magic to its rightful place in this kingdom ... " he continued softly, an eyebrow raised in mockery.

He turned around, and went on towards the throne dais, next to Arthur, whose smile was wide and warm. Mordred fell to one knee before the King, and with his head lowered thanked him.

"Your Majesty, this is an honor I never could have expected, let alone wished. You are truly the greatest king to ever live," he said reverently.

He then raised his head and looked at Arthur for permission to speak, which the King granted with a benevolent smile.

"I take this opportunity to announce that, with the permission of His Majesty, I have taken the liberty to enter into negotiations with the Lady Morgana, High Priestess of the Old Religion, and that they have resulted in a truce that will soon lead to the signing of a peace treaty that will change the history of all Albion forever ... "

The crowd erupted into applause.

At this point, Merlin felt on the verge of a heart attack. The dragon had always said that Mordred would be an obstacle in his endeavor to fulfill his destiny, but he had always been lead to believe that it meant that Mordred was destined to kill Arthur, not that Mordred would occupy his place, steal his glory and make him look like an utter fool...

Feeling like he couldn't breathe, Merlin collapsed, expecting to hit the ground hard. But, for some reason, the blow never came. Had he died? No, he was lying on a soft surface. He opened his eyes and realized that he was lying on his cot, in the room which had always been his residence and safe harbor since his arrival to Camelot, inside the physician's chambers. Apparently, it had been nothing more than a dream, or rather, a nightmare. Whatever the case, there was no time to lose. He rushed to the royal chambers still wearing his nightshirt and hastily knocked the door.

"Who is it?" came Arthur's sleepy and muffled voice from inside the room.

"It's me, Merlin, I need to speak with His Majesty urgently!" Merlin said breathlessly, not waiting for actual permission before slamming the door opened. Arthur was by now used to this kind of disrespect, so he just rolled his eyes.

"What could you possibly want at this time of the night that can't wait until tomorrow? You know I have summoned the expanded council, Merlin, and you could have spoken up then, or you have just waited for the bloody sun to rise!" Arthur growled, glaring at him.

"I'm sorry for the time, sire, but it's urgent. I have to tell you something I should have told you years ago," Merlin said, pausing to take in a deep, fortifying breath. "I have magic."


End file.
